


Many Midnights (and some secrets)

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: "Yo, you're Dick, right? Terrible name." Roy said."Thanks." Dick looked at him funnily."I'm Roy. Ollie Queen's orphan." Roy held out his hand.Dick shook it. "Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward.""Ward? Wow that sure is a fancy fucking word. What is this? The nineteenth century?" Roy smirked."My main caretaker is a British butler that may or may not be over a hundred years old so I shall use some fucking fancy words.""I like you. You're not a rich asshole."





	Many Midnights (and some secrets)

Roy hated when Ollie dragged him to Gotham. The place made him feel like he was in some sort Addams family nightmare. He especially hated the galas in Gotham. Especially the ones hosted by one Bruce Wayne; playboy billionaire. 

Roy side eyed Ollie as he talked to Bruce Wayne. 

"Long time no see Brucie." Ollie forced a smile. Roy didn't care for his drama with Wayne.

"Some might say it hasn't been long enough. I heard you adopted a son, is this him?" Bruce asked with a smile. 

"Yeah, I'm Roy. Ollie says you're a man wh-" Ollie clamped a hand over Roy's mouth.

"How about you go find Bruce's son, uh, Rick or something like that." Ollie said.

Bruce nodded. "Great idea. And his name is Dick. Dick Grayson. He's hanging by the food and drinks." 

Roy groaned and made his way towards the table that had fancy foods and other shit. He easily spotted a short guy about his age.

"Yo, you're Dick, right? Terrible name." Roy said.

"Thanks." Dick looked at him funnily. 

"I'm Roy. Ollie Queen's orphan." Roy held out his hand.

Dick shook it. "Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward."

"Ward? Wow that sure is a fancy fucking word. What is this? The nineteenth century?" Roy smirked.

"My main caretaker is a British butler that may or may not be over a hundred years old so I shall use some fucking fancy words." 

"I like you. You're not a rich asshole."

Him and Dick spent the rest of the night talking about the other party goingers.

"There's the Drakes, their son is freaky quiet and I never seen the parents even hold hands." Dick pointed out a small family.

"Wow that kid is tiny. What is he? Three?" 

"I think he's like eight." 

"That's a gremlin. That's a literally gremlin. I could throw him across a room."

Dick laughed. "Yeah. He looks like Tiny Tim." 

"Ha! Yeah okay… what about that red head with that blonde girl?" Roy pointed at a pair.

Dick shrugged. "Oh that's just Kate and Bette. They're Bruce's cousins. Kate is pretty nice plus she makes fun of Bruce a lot. Bette is annoying but she's okay. She tries to act like she can boss me around because she's Bruce's cousin even though she's younger than me." 

"Huh. Five bucks says Kate is a lesbian." 

"She is." 

"Can I get five bucks?" Roy asked. Dick rolled his eyes but laughed.

The next week Roy was in Star City.

Roy walked out into the kitchen. A small figure was on the counter. He flicked on the lights while his heart raced.

But it was only Robin, eating ice cream in the dark. His mask hid his eyes but his face obviously was damp from crying. Robin stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey Rob, you alright?" Roy asked.

Robin shrugged. "Had a nightmare. A really bad one. Couldn't sleep after that so I'm eating cotton candy ice cream that Wally brought." 

Roy nodded. Robin had fallen asleep on the couch while they were having movie night at Roy's home. Well, Ollie's home. Ollie and Roy's home. The Arrow House. Roy would have to work on that later.

"Let me grab a spoon and the cookie dough ice cream and I'm gonna join you on the counter." Roy said.

"Okay?" Robin said before shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

In less than a minute he was sitting next to his short best friend. 

"So you wanna talk about the nightmare?" Roy asked.

"No. Why are you up?" 

"I always eat a midnight snack." Roy licked the scoop of ice cream he had made.

"Oh." 

"But for real, talk to me Romeo." Roy said.

Robin said. "I shouldn't have came over today."

"Yesterday. It's midnight." Roy pointed out.

Robin lightly hit his shoulder. "You wanted me to talk so let me talk." 

"Okay, okay. Carry on."

"Yesterday was an anniversary… of the death of my parents." Robin said.

"Shit. That sucks Rob. I get it though. I remember the day of the fire that killed my old man so vividly even after nine years and then old Raymond's death about two years ago… how long has it been for you?" Roy asked before taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Five years. Five years ago yesterday my mom and dad were dead in front of me. And watching Dumbo didn't do me any favors." Robin sighed. Dead in front of him? Roy wanted to hug Robin and make him feel better.

"Were they killed by elephants?" Roy asked.

Robin laughed. "No… don't tell anyone but I was raised in a circus." 

"Were you a clown?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"An acrobat, you asshole." Robin elbowed him. In return Roy hit him lightly with the spoon; leaving ice cream on Robin's cheek.

"Roy!" Robin hissed.

Roy chuckled and licked the ice cream off of Robin's cheek. The smaller boy made an inhuman noise before licking Roy's arm.

"You dick!" Roy yelled.

"Oh you have no idea." Robin giggled.

A few months after that night Roy and Robin were up again late at night, however this time the whole team was with them.

Robin stood in front of them. "I have something to tell you guys." 

"You're gay? Because same dude." Donna asked. Roy kinda hoped Robin would agree 

"No. Well, I'm bi but that's not what I'm talking about." Robin's hands went to his mask. Holy shit. Roy's eyes widened. Was Robin really gonna finally tell them all his secret identity?

Robin pulled off his mask and Roy held his breath. Robin had beautiful blue eyes that reminded Roy of the night sky. "My name is Dick Grayson." 

Roy blinked he knew that name. Bruce Wayne's ward. The cute funny boy he met months ago. That dick knew who Roy was.

"Robin. Home now." A voice behind them all made Roy jump. Batman. Bruce Wayne. 

"But they're my friends." Robin, no, Dick said.

Many years later Roy found Dick alone on a roof in New York City. 

"Hello Romeo." Roy said.

"Hello Mr. Harper." Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha doing up here?" Roy asked.

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Girl or boy stuff?"

"What are you thirteen?"

"Give or take twenty-six years." Roy laughed.

"Girl stuff. Sort of. Kori's back."

"Oh." 

"She has a daughter. A baby." 

"Oh. Oh. Yours?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Princess Mar'iand'r Donna Grayson." 

"That's a fucking fancy name. Lian is just Lian Anna Harper." Roy sat down next to Dick.

"How'd you handle it?" 

"I didn't. I just tried my best. You know?" 

"Not really." 

"Well I can help you. Besides Lian loves you and will love little Mars."

Dick laughed. "You haven't even met her and you already gave her a nickname." 

Roy smiled. "Well, Mr. Grayson, she's your kid so she's definitely amazing and wonderful and adorable and sweet." 

"Wow, you're such a charmer." Dick smiled.

Roy wrapped an arm around him. "Of course I am, baby."

"You were cuter when we were younger." Dick said.

"Really? Am I ugly now?"

"No. Just not cute." 

"Handsome?" 

"Maybe." 

Roy didn't know who kissed who first but his lips were definitely touching Dick's lips and his tongue was definitely in Dick's mouth and Dick's tongue was in his mouth. And wow now he was thinking about Dick and Dick's dick.

He started to laugh. Dick pulled away, "What's so funny, Red?" 

"Your name is Dick." 

"You're so immature." 

"But you love that about me." 

"Oh shut it." Dick said before kissing Roy. 

Roy could definitely get use to kissing his best friend.


End file.
